1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine enclosures for large tractors and, in particular, the present invention relates to an engine enclosure wherein the enclosure or hood can readily be moved to a position exposing the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractors and especially large tractors, have large engines which require large engine enclosures weighing a great deal. The great weight of the engine enclosure poses a problem in removing the enclosure to provide maintenance on the engine in an easy, efficient and safe manner and keeping the enclosure in an open position. One method of the prior art for exposing the engine is to pivotally attach part or all of the engine enclosure to the chassis frame.
The Kesl et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,365 and the Wolfgram U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,172 teach the idea of pivotally attaching a vertical side panel that swings outwardly and horizontally to expose a portion of the engine. These patents provide only a partial solution to the problem since only a selected portion of the engine is exposed, which may not be the portion requiring maintenance.
Further, difficulties arise in handling tools within the enclosure in spite of the side panel opening since there are restricted or obstructed areas within the fixed walls of the enclosure.
The Lee U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,833,364 and 2,868,310 try to provide a further solution in trying to obtain optimum exposure and access to the engine. In the Lee patents, in FIG. 2, the engine enclosure is divided into three start positions, the top hood and first and second horizontally pivoting vertical side walls. The vertical side walls are pivotally attached to the vertical ends of the radiator. The hood is pivotally attached to the frame and pivots upwardly exposing the top of the engine. This type of engine enclosure arrangement poses two problems for large tractors. The weight of the hood of a large tractor requires a great deal of upward force to pivot the hood to its upward position. Secondly, once the hood has been moved to its upward position, it poses a hazard to the maintenance person working on the engine if the mechanisms holding the hood fails and the hood drops downwardly.
The Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,792 divides the engine enclosure into two halves, each half pivoting about an incline located near the front center of the engine compartment. The grille is also divided into two and is part of each half, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the patent. This arrangement of the Sharp patent poses the same problems as the Lee patent in that splitting the engine enclosure of a large tractor into two sections results in each section weighing a great deal. The weight of the pivoting half of the engine enclosure requires a great deal of force to pivot the half away from the engine to an upward position due to the pivot being on an incline. Once the enclosure half is in its upward position, the maintenance person working on the engine is exposed to a hazard if the mechanism holding the engine enclosure ever fails. The weight of such an engine enclosure falling down on a person can easily cause serious injury. The Sharp patent further shows another engine enclosure arrangement in FIG. 5 wherein the vertical sides swing out on vertical pivots, the pivots being located on the vertical ends of the grille portion, similar to the Lee patents. This type of arrangement does not provide complete and optimal access to the engine since the top of the engine is apparently still enclosed. The Sharp patent shows still another arrangement in FIGS. 9 and 10 wherein the vertical side walls of the engine enclosure pivot about a vertical pivot point with the grille staying in a fixed position. This arrangement, while suitable for a conventional automobile, would not be suitable for large tractors. Moreover, the grille fixed to the chassis frame provides an obstruction to any maintenance of the front of the engine.